


Worn Coats and Old Friends

by girlwithdemonblood



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 7x17, Episode: s07e17 Born Again Identity, M/M, The Born Again Identity, Trench Coat feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-01
Updated: 2012-07-01
Packaged: 2017-11-08 23:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/448897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwithdemonblood/pseuds/girlwithdemonblood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives back the trench coat in the hopes that Castiel will be able to help Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn Coats and Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on the scene in 7x17 where Dean gives Cas his coat back. I wrote it right after the episode aired so it isn't too accurate but I hop you enjoy none the less.

Dean reached into the trunk of this week’s car and pulled out the ratty, blood stained trench coat. “This is yours,” he said thrusting it into Castiel’s arms. He watched as the man- no, angel- held the crumpled item of clothing in his clenched fists.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” he asked, voice wrecked.

“Wear it. It’s your coat, Cas. Hell, you never took the damn thing off.” Dean replied.

“I am aware of that. But I do not think- I don’t-“ Castiel began.

“Don’t what?”

“I don’t deserve this, Dean. Any of this. You should hate me. I don’t deserve this.” Castiel answered, eyes fixed on the ground, shoulders shaking.

“Cas,” Dean started, taking the coat from his friend. “Look, we’ve both fucked up. Big time. And I forgive you okay?” He threw the coat over Castiel’s shoulders and helped his arms into the sleeves. “I know you don’t forgive yourself, but I do. It took me a long time, but I forgive you. You were doing what you thought was right. You were trying to help us. You were doing your best, and I forgive you.”

“Dean, I can’t-“

“I know. Okay, Cas? I know. But it was my fault too. I should have been there for you. I should have helped you when you needed it.”

Castiel let out a small whimper in protest. He had to help Sam. He couldn’t have this conversation right now. He had to help Sam and then leave Dean alone forever, because he didn’t deserve them. He didn’t deserve to have friends like the Winchesters. He didn’t deserve to love Dean. He didn’t deserve anything at this point.

Dean saw all of this flash over Castiel’s face. He saw the pain and regret and longing. He saw the suffering Cas had to endure. He saw the torture he was going through. He had to relive all of it. From the moment he walked into that barn, until he put the souls back in purgatory. He saw all of that loss being relived. “Cas. Stop. It’s okay.” Dean said sharply. And before Castiel could open his mouth in protest, Dean grabbed his shoulders and pulled him in, giving him the tightest hug he could muster up. Castiel tensed up and Dean hugged him harder. “Its okay Cas,” he whispered into the other mans dark hair. “It’ll be okay. We’re gonna fix this together. It’s okay.” And with those words Castiel slumped into Dean’s embrace and tentatively raised his arms and encircled Dean’s waist. Cas buried his face in the crook of Dean’s neck and let out a small sob.

“ ‘M sorry Dean. I’m so so sorry.”

“Shh. I know. It’s okay. I know.”

Dean stood there with Cas for a few more minutes, holding him and telling him it was going to work out. When Castiel was ready, he slowly let him go. Dean reached up and straightened out the coat, brushing off Cas’s shoulders. “It’s all good,” Dean said one last time. Cas nodded, wiped his nose with his sleeve and stood up straight. Then, he took a deep breath in and leveled his head. He turned and started towards the hospital. 


End file.
